yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Six Samurai Deck
A Six Samurai Deck focuses on getting two or more Six Samurai monsters on the field at a time so as to use their effects. Any card with "Six Samurai" in its card name is considered a "Six Samurai" monster. =Recommended Cards= Monster Cards * Enishi, Shien's Chancellor * Great Shogun Shien x2 * Grandmaster of the Six Samuraix3 * The Six Samurai - Zanji x3 * The Six Samurai - Irou x2 * The Six Samurai - Kamon x1 * The Six Samurai - Nisashi * The Six Samurai - Yaichix2 * Hand of the Six Samurai(2 maybe) * Rose, Warrior of Revengex2 * Morphing Jar * Spirit of the Six Samuraix2 Spell Cards * Heavy Storm * Six Samurai United x3 * Monster Reborn * Cunning of the Six Samurai * Book of Moon * Brain Control * Six Scrolls of the Samurai * Reasoning * Lightning Vortex * The Warrior Returning Alive x2 * Reinforcement of the Army * Cold Wave Trap Cards * Mirror Force * Bottomless Trap Hole x2 * Solemn Judgmentx3 * Torrential Tribute * Reckless Greed x3 =Strengths= The Six Samurai can be very good at swarming if you start with the right hand. You can get three monsters on the field in one turn by summoning a Six Samurai then Special Summoning "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai", followed by "Great Shogun Shien". They are also quite versatile when it comes to Monster, Spell and Trap Card destruction. With these effects, Six Samurai monsters can help the player maintain Field Advantage. Most of them have an effect where, if one would be destroyed, they can send another Six Samurai to the Graveyard instead. All Level 5 or higher cards in a Six Samurai deck can be Special Summoned by their own effect(s). They are also able to take advantage of standard Warrior support cards, such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and "The Warrior Returning Alive", in addition to their own support cards. "Reasoning", "Reckless Greed" and "Solemn Judgment" also work extremely well with a Six Samurai deck. =Weaknesses= The Six Samurai can sometimes have a problem with consistency. If the player doesn't start off with a good hand, he or she will often run into problems mid-to-late game. They are also very vulnerable to mass destruction because they are unable to shield themselves when all of them would be destroyed via a card effect. They are also quite vulnerable when on the field by themselves. The commitment of multiple Samurai to the field can also drain the hand quickly, although the release of "Six Samurai United" and "Spirit of the Six Samurai" have helped to alleviate this problem. They also can have a weakness to any deck that can outswarm them, like blackwings which are one of the most popular decks. They also have a weakness versus Anti-Meta, which runs heavily to negate Special Summons. The Six Samurai have suffered greatly from the last couple of banlists. "Reinforcement of the Army's" Limiting hurt the deck's consistency. The Six Samurai deck is still playable, but has to rely even more heavily on a good starting hand than before. This makes competitive playability, which greatly frowns upon luck, almost nothing. Category:Deck Type